<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>安格班的女儿 by katherine_the_archer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022372">安格班的女儿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer'>katherine_the_archer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine_the_archer/pseuds/katherine_the_archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>根据童话《沼泽王的女儿》魔改，不遵循原著，也不遵循托老意愿，完全是我自己想爽。<br/>熊梅，小熊在遥遥无期的下篇。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>安格班的女儿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>芬威大王病得快死了，他的三个儿子去为他寻找能治病的花，但是那花在安格班的沼泽深处，在寸步难行的沼泽前面还有汪洋大海，有位大能者告诉他们，用天鹅的羽毛做成羽衣可以学会飞行，于是三个儿子去天鹅的王国澳阔隆迪借羽毛，天鹅国王拒绝了。大儿子费诺救父心切，决定明抢，他要求弟弟们一起去，二儿子芬国昐劝不动哥哥，只好对他说“你将领导，我将跟随”，三儿子费纳芬不愿意这样做，独自离开寻找别的方法。费诺和芬国昐杀了很多天鹅，最终做成两件羽衣，他们来到沼泽边上，费诺二话不说就冲进去了，芬国昐试图拦住他，想商量对策，费诺大怒：我就知道你个半种没安好心，我们出来好几个月了，你是不是想等父亲死了自己当至高王！于是他把芬国昐的羽衣扔进沼泽，自己飞向沼泽和迷雾的深处。费诺在沼泽中寻找花，但光秃秃的沼泽除了大雾什么也没有，他飞累了，落在一块草地上，那草地却是安格班的主人制造的幻觉。费诺被沼泽抓住，再也没能回来。芬国昐非常难过，他觉得已经同时失去了父亲和哥哥，便没有回家，去了非常遥远的国度。尽管费纳芬想了很多办法，但没有两个哥哥的帮助，他找不到任何草药媲美那朵神奇的花，于是芬威大王病逝了，没能等到孩子们都回来。<br/>
——————<br/>
费纳芬向天父祈祷，感动了大能者，他们派大鹰在安格班附近盘旋侦查，沼泽王魔苟斯不胜烦扰，派出了他的军队将附近的树都砍了个干净，不让任何鸟儿住下。尽管如此，还是有一对小鸟住在离安格班很近的小溪里，一只羽毛雪白，另一只眼睛像星星一样明亮，它们栖息在浮木上，每天都往沼泽边徘徊，直到一天沼泽中央最腥臭腐烂的泥浆里长出了一朵美丽的睡莲，睡莲中央蜷缩着一个小婴儿，他长着毛茸茸的红色短发，脸蛋十分可爱。小鸟们在大鹰的掩护下，合力叼起睡莲，带着小婴儿逃出安格班军队能追击的范围。<br/>
“我们要拿他怎么办呢？”鸟妈妈问，“我可不想抚养他，他一定是魔苟斯的孩子，那里的孩子都坏透啦！”<br/>
“我倒觉得他是那位王子的孩子，他们有着同样的灰色眼睛。”鸟爸爸和善地说。<br/>
“想想我先前带出去的孩子吧！他们都成了魔苟斯的将领。”<br/>
“亲爱的，你比你想象中要仁慈得多。”<br/>
鸟妈妈不满地啄她丈夫的羽毛，但当丈夫提出将婴儿送给海盗时她却没有反对。<br/>
“唉，那位夫人又失去了一个孩子，但愿这能抚慰她的悲伤吧！”鸟妈妈难过地唱起来。<br/>
——————<br/>
它们谈论的是原先芬威大王、现在费纳芬大王的国家西边大海上的海盗，伟大的诺丹妮尔夫人，她有着火焰般的红发、强壮的身体和一双灵巧的工匠的手，因她制造出精良的武器，她手下的海盗无往不利，她带着海盗们打劫商船，连国王的儿子们都拿她没办法。有谣言说芬威大王曾经的长子想要迎娶她，但被拒绝了。总之，这位传奇女士从未有过公开的丈夫，却已经六次怀孕，都一无所获。海盗们好奇她神秘的情人们，只因敬畏她，没有就此议论。诺丹妮尔夫人听见大能者对她说话：“伟大的工匠诺丹妮尔啊，你创造的宝物让天父都为之惊叹，你且不要悲伤，天父赐予你的孩子即将到来，你将得偿所愿。”<br/>
“我没有悲伤，”诺丹妮尔回答，“我就是觉得男人真的不太行。”<br/>
然后她收拾工具独自开了一艘小船，要到另一片大陆上采矿去。<br/>
这时一对小鸟落在她的船舷上，扔下一个小包裹，诺丹妮尔打开一看，里面竟是小婴儿。“他的头发和我的一样红。”诺丹妮尔心里想着，决定留下这个孩子。<br/>
到了夜里，诺丹妮尔想进房间看望她可爱的孩子，却发现婴儿床里蜷着的是一只丑了吧唧的小火龙。<br/>
“这是什么怪物啊！”诺丹妮尔气得大叫，她抓起火龙幼崽就往海里扔。不知小火龙是不是误会了什么，也许他以为诺丹妮尔在跟他玩耍，扑棱着脆弱的翅膀飞回甲板上。诺丹妮尔又把他扔了下去，他又飞了回来。就这样他们玩了一整个晚上，诺丹妮尔感到困倦了，看着小火龙水汪汪的大眼睛透露着顽皮的、纯真的光，只好把他留下来。<br/>
没想到太阳刚刚升起，小火龙被日光照耀到的那一刻，重新变成了可爱的小婴儿。<br/>
诺丹妮尔惊呆了，她拎起婴儿摇来摇去，戳了戳婴儿胖嘟嘟的脸蛋，被刚长出来的乳牙狠狠咬了一口。<br/>
——————<br/>
就这样，诺丹妮尔给这个孩子起名叫玛提莫，在海盗船上将他抚养长大。玛提莫漂亮得不像话，海上毒辣的阳光完全不能让他晒黑分毫，他红铜色的长发披在白皙的皮肤上，稍稍盖住后背的水手纹身。当他站在船头，海盗们的目光根本没法从他身上挪开；隔段时间他们就要靠岸一次，诺丹妮尔允许她的手下和家人们短暂团聚（国王不敢派人打扰这些家属，否则会遭到诺丹妮尔疯狂的报复），而玛提莫不被允许上岸，因为他曾经这样做过，差点害渔村里的少男少女为他立下毒誓。<br/>
不知为何，诺丹妮尔讨厌别人发誓，人们敬重她，也遵守这个规则。玛提莫有一次故意在他母亲面前起誓，被她关在船头的笼子里吹了一个星期的海风。<br/>
是的，玛提莫远没有他外表那样纯真，他是海盗的儿子，在别的孩子刚能拿起饭勺时，就学着用小刀肢解青蛙。当他打造出自己的第一把匕首，那天的俘虏都交给他处决，诺丹妮尔在一旁看着，提醒他应该先给匕首开刃。<br/>
但他比诺丹妮尔更加凶狠，他不介意在战斗中把多余的人（通常是那些拿不起武器又跑不快的）一并杀光，如果有什么活物落在他手上，他的房门往往掩盖不住尖叫声，而那声音会吵得整船的人都睡不着。他习惯用自己的头发拧成弓弦，因为“就算是母亲的作品也不如自己亲手做的可靠”。<br/>
海盗们被他美丽又嗜血的特质迷惑了，他们开始私下称玛提莫为真正的领袖，却不知道他们心目中完美的少年还藏着不为人知的秘密。<br/>
——————<br/>
玛提莫身上有诅咒，诺丹妮尔确信。每到夜里，在星光照耀之下，美丽的少年都会变成一头丑陋的、皮肤坑坑洼洼的小火龙。因为长得实在太丑了，诺丹妮尔不允许小火龙进她的工作间，认为他会吓到她伟大的作品。但在玛提莫的房间里，小火龙扒着窗户渴望着星光，如果诺丹妮尔有空闲，会陪他玩耍。因为玛提莫白天做的事，他的地板上渗着擦不净的血迹，小火龙很不喜欢这样，它总是在狭小的房间里飞来飞去不肯落地，诺丹妮尔小心地盯着他，免得他落到床上留下什么痕迹，第二天不好跟玛提莫解释。<br/>
诺丹妮尔不确定他需要吃些什么，随便宰了两条鱼给他，她一片好心惨遭拒绝。<br/>
“你就不能学学你的亲族吗。”诺丹妮尔生气地说，“我是说安格班那些丑了吧唧的大蜥蜴……呃……听说他们也会飞，总之，你能不能学着凶残一点，我先前都不知道龙也会晕血。”<br/>
小火龙哀哀低吼，蹲在架子上不肯下来。<br/>
下一次诺丹妮尔从集市上带了一只兔子，笼子一打开那只兔子就开始逃跑，可惜诺丹妮尔手快关上了门。<br/>
“你是龙吧？”诺丹妮尔怀疑地问。<br/>
小火龙点点头。<br/>
诺丹妮尔指着瑟瑟发抖的兔子说：“那你能吃活的吧？整只吞下去没问题吧？”<br/>
小火龙歪着脑袋打量兔子，终于张开翅膀飞扑下来，在诺丹妮尔欣慰的目光中一击命中，带着兔子飞回置物架上。<br/>
然后他用脑袋蹭了蹭兔子，吓了一跳似的往后退两步，过会又蹭了蹭，开心地扑棱起翅膀。<br/>
诺丹妮尔气得摔门而出。<br/>
那只兔子第二天被玛提莫发现了，剥皮做了新护腕。<br/>
小火龙难过了很久，诺丹妮尔不得不给他买了一只新兔子，并在天亮前锁进自己房间。<br/>
当然兔子再老点肉就不好吃了，诺丹妮尔最后还是拿去给玛提莫炖了兔肉汤。可她开始习惯给小火龙带礼物，各式各样的，木头的，铁皮的，活生生的，她看着小火龙高兴地玩耍，时不时亲昵地蹭她的腰，知道这是玛提莫永远不能带给她的。<br/>
——————<br/>
玛提莫十六岁时，安格班的势力开始向沼泽外蔓延。魔苟斯的儿子们——六条残忍的巨龙——带着他势不可挡的军队，入侵了费纳芬大王的国土。这场战争改变了大陆格局，因为战争持续得太久，一些地区干脆脱离了国王的统治，那里的人民饱受战火摧残，又丧失了信心，日子苦不堪言。他们当中有人祈求天父，于是大能者们派出忠实的信徒前往那里，安抚人民受难的心。<br/>
战争自然也影响到了海盗们。诺丹妮尔被迫将手下的家属都接到了偏远的海岛上，生性喜爱自由的她不得不建起临时的王国抵御魔苟斯派来的危险生物。从前即使是在海盗的威胁下，商人们仍抱着侥幸心理出航——也因为诺丹妮尔不会对他们赶尽杀绝，但这样的商船越来越少，严重影响海盗们的业绩。海盗们感到不满，有些人情愿违反诺丹妮尔的规定也要多捞点金子，这让她十分头疼，可玛提莫毫不在意，他拎着一小袋珍珠悠闲地坐在桅杆上，看着海盗们分抢财宝，不时往甲板上扔几颗珠子，如果有人因此绊倒，他就哈哈大笑起来。<br/>
他的笑声也是清脆而甜美的，像海妖之歌蛊惑着海盗，他们开始互相推搡打闹，为了让这个很久没能出海的少年开心一点。<br/>
诺丹妮尔觉得这样不行，总把海盗跟儿子关在一起肯定要出事的，她曾经是那么果敢的人，现在也是。诺丹妮尔宣布：“我听说安格班的军队入侵佛米诺斯，掳走了许多财宝和美人，甚至包括从前王子们打造的珍贵珠宝，虽然那些玩意没有我做的好看，虽然那些美人也没我儿子漂亮，但是胜在量多啊！拿下安格班，大家都有数不尽的财富了！”<br/>
海盗们兴奋极了，连夜打磨好武器，在诺丹妮尔的带领下乘船出发。玛提莫也很兴奋，他渴望着杀戮，却被母亲拉到一边叮嘱：“你记得每天晚上都得回到我身边。”<br/>
“每天？”玛提莫哀嚎，“母亲！我难道不是一名战士吗？而且这也太不靠谱了！要是我们行路走散了怎么办？如果我带头冲锋——或者您带头冲锋离得太远了呢？如果我们中有一人被恶龙抓走了呢？”<br/>
“闭嘴！不许提龙的事！”诺丹妮尔把他踹进房间。<br/>
她忧心着儿子的秘密会被发现，夜里大能者又对她托梦：“伟大的工匠诺丹妮尔啊，尽管你已经不再铸造，天父仍记得你出色的技艺。你不必担心玛提莫，他此去要与他的兄弟们相见，是因为他也要遇见天父为他命定的人。”<br/>
诺丹妮尔睡梦中翻了个身，不耐烦地挥手：“拉倒吧，玛提莫要是能谈恋爱，他房间里早该有人皮毯子啦！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>